


Songs that You Sing

by PeachesofThicc



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesofThicc/pseuds/PeachesofThicc
Summary: "What did we say, nightingale? Repeat it for us." Byleth tugged at her hair, not too roughly, though it wasn't light either. Her voice was steady, though it was close to losing composure from what the brunette could tell. When she didn't answer quickly enough, Dorothea's hair was tugged at again, tears slowly pricking at the corners of her eyes."To not sing so loudly. I apologize...""Well then, as your punishment..." A fluttering red scarf, one that she often remembered the pair of them sharing when they came on colder visits had been tied around her mouth with ease, and she groans softly, the scent of Edelgard and Byleth polluting her mind. Edelgard's smile, a rare and yet beautiful thing, pet her head gently as Byleth took to work of getting her panties and stuffing them away, though Edelgard groping at her breasts immediately distracted her.Set in a world where the war didn't happen, Dorothea finds herself getting attached to Edelgard and Byleth again, knowing that they are married and she was just a simple opera singer... though perhaps their secret rendezvous might convince her otherwise.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 13





	Songs that You Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there! Peaches here! Coming in with some spicy lesbian threesome of my three favorite characters, Byleth, Edelgard and Dorothea. Then again, I have too many favorite gals in Three Houses to count, haha! I hope that you enjoy it. I've been really wanting to do NSFW fics but never thought of really committing to it until this year. It's taken ages to really post a fic because it's been a while and I was unsure that writing NSFW fics would really work out for me, though if I do, I'm planning to do writing commissions in the future. <3

Beautiful. Seductive. Outgoing.

Those three words had defined her all her life, especially when she had sung for the opera. After the Officers Academy, she of course had lusted for the stage as much as it did for her. This was why she was dedicating herself and her efforts even more so when it came to her public image versus her private one. Though she could do anything - and sincerely she could, she always felt like she was drawn back to where she first started. And not lying, she didn't mind of such things. It wasn't like she didn't _appreciate_ everything that was done for her. At the same time, all she could think about was the handsome men and beautiful women who would be her patrons for the night. It made her body heat up whenever she thought of it. Being examined in every aspect though was a turn on for her. The way their eyes would strip her... as if they wanted to see every little bit of her. In that sense, she didn't need to focus too hard on things. Just smile and wave after each performance. Though there would be hushed whispers within the crowd, noting the arrival of particular celebrities. The men were polite, when they were, but honestly? She desired to see her old classmate and her professor again. They've must have matured since the years they were apart. Those sorts of things happen, after all.

" _...as time passes, I long for your sweet embrace~ Please, my beloved knight..._ " Aaah, tragic love songs. They were the ones that people craved for. Dorothea never understood. All she longed for was love from sone, anyone who would be more than willing to validate her. She could imagine her sweet professor and her lovely Edelgard playing with her. Giving her kisses, masturbating together... they seemed mundane, trivial. To her, it was the little things. Masturbation alone wasn't enough to satisfy the cravings that she was obtaining. And being interrupted wasn't fun either. She allowed her mind to wander as she was doing her part for the opera. 

Entrancing people _was_ her job, after all. Then she had noticed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw them. The professor and Edelgard. Reciprocating what seems to be a rather heated kiss, with tongue involved. She knew that she shouldn't. She shouldn't be delving her mind into other places. So badly she wanted to go down there and make out with the pair of them, and get in the middle of their tryst, regardless of the debauchery and problems that she would cause the opera house. Edelgard's smirk pierced her heart before she was witnessing her teeth tugging the ribbons that hold the dress up. She could hear the hushed words of her darling Byleth attempting to stop the emperor from doing such a scandalous act. Goddess, she was sweating like a sinner in church and it wasn't even a holy day. The little gasps and moans that came from that table, a table that they chose that must have allowed them to get away with such acts while still showing off. She could even see their pussies rubbing together, their lips so puffy and wet and it made her wish that she could sandwich between their legs and have their juices on her face. When did it get so hot in here? Her opera outfit felt itchy and scorching, especially under the spotlight, which was rigged to follow her. Damn it, she couldn't leave! All she could focus on was singing and praying to the goddess that she would get to the dressing room in time with the pair of them. The three knew that this was all on purpose, however. Dorothea had been getting into engagements with them, despite the fact that they were not only married but were the rulers of the Adrestrian Empire. 

Before she could move on to the next set of lyrics, Byleth licked her luscious, plump lips. She had to imagine that she was wearing some sort of flavored lip balm. Would it be peach this time? Or perhaps cherry? Oh, if it was a combination of flavors, perhaps... yet the queen looked away from her, denying that look. Perhaps it was a sneak preview for what was to come. She could feel eyes on her, and it made her skin have goosebumps. Oh, their **_stares_ ** and how they were boring into her! Were they too, picking up what she was doing? Were they thinking that she would abandon her work to do unsavory things? She knew how they desired and lusted for her body. Dorothea Arnault prided on her physique, her outer and inner beauty was immaculate, in her mind. Though to many outsiders, she was the image of perfection, and surely there were whispers among the opera of people decidedly worshiping Dorothea over Sothis, which, she didn’t want to denounce the goddess, but it actually made her rather proud.

That’s why she had done what she had done.

It was after the show. She had literally rushed off the stage. Not giving a mind to her coworkers and not caring if they were calling her for any encores, she could deal with the fallout of that decision of hers later. She hurriedly threw on a shawl, one of the more translucent ones, to hide her burning flesh from any searching eyes. She thought that they went towards the backstage, though as she was searching for the pair of them, she was being pulled back towards the stairs area. It led towards the VIP area, particularly the balcony area. The clinking of the keys being drawn out from Byleth’s pocket to lock the door and not only that, she had flitched it when nobody was sincerely looking. They… work quickly, which was alarming. 

“Hush, nightingale.” A whisper sends a shiver up her spine. “Don’t sing so loudly. We shan’t let your keepers hurry to take you away, shall we?” The ashen silver hair greeted her peripherals. A black silken glove, caressing her face, almost as if she was glass. Delicate and irreplaceable, in this moment and time, until once again, everything changes. 

Her head swims in the imaginary delight as if she was sinking into the bed of the most delicate silk and feathery, downy pillows to cradle her head. Dorothea imagined the staff panicking of her not being there, and only finding her up here. To be fucked by a pair of two royal beauties, who wouldn’t dare allow them to interrupt. All the bribery that would have to happen behind the scenes in order to keep the Mittlefrank Opera Company from having a scandal of the highest degree…

Yet this brief respite had pulled her back into reality as she as being bent over the railing. By no means was she unfit - no, any opera singer worth their salt would never let themselves go like that. However, as her shawl was being practically peeled off of her; as if Edelgard and Byleth themselves viewed her as delicacy chocolate that they _must_ devour before it melts away and was wasted. 

Gathering her thoughts, Dorothea finally was able to find her voice. “Edie, By… how cruel you both are, to leave a woman such as myself unattended for so long! I do hope you plan to make up for it…” Before she could even have a chance to say more, the bottom of her dress had been lifted up to both the curious eyes that had met of her having plugs, both in her pussy and her ass. It was something that she had been accustomed to doing as of late, finding that she felt empty whenever she was on stage. Besides, it wasn't like the stagehands would even notice of her toys underneath, it would not only be an invasion of privacy, it would be downright improper of them to do so, and definitely would lead to some firings. Feeling a sharp pain to her ass, she squeaked as she was being "punished" for her lewd behavior, a behavior that she herself should have corralled! Each stinging pain reminded her of how loved she was, how treasured she was, and that they wouldn't **_dare_** let anyone else approach her in this sort of way. In this, she realized that her mouth had been automatically making noises and was growing louder and louder and-

"What did we say, nightingale? Repeat it for us." Byleth tugged at her hair, not too roughly, though it wasn't light either. Her voice was steady, though it was close to losing composure from what the brunette could tell. When she didn't answer quickly enough, Dorothea's hair was tugged at again, tears slowly pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"To not sing so loudly. I apologize..."

"Well then, as your punishment..." A fluttering red scarf, one that she often remembered the pair of them sharing when they came on colder visits had been tied around her mouth with ease, and she groans softly, the scent of Edelgard and Byleth polluting her mind. Edelgard's smile, a rare and yet beautiful thing, pet her head gently as Byleth took to work of getting her panties and stuffing them away, though Edelgard groping at her breasts immediately distracted her. "Well, you know, don't you? Our beautiful nightingale... you sing for us, and us alone. Your audience only sees you on the stage. You wouldn't want their minds to be tainted with this sense of fragility, would you? None of them know the real Dorothea Arnault. A _good_ girl who _loves_ public debauchery..."

Yes, that was it. She was a good girl. She was their good girl, willing to do anything, simply _anything_ , to gain their approval. And that was all there was to it, wasn't it? There was nothing she would have preferred, to be bred by her two lovers. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that there was a nice and large strap-on waiting for her. It made her pussy automatically get slicker if that itself was even possible. Being unable to speak up, she could turn her head, though she wanted to be considered as such, so she had capitulated, and allowed the removal of the anal plug that made her so comfy in so many of her opera performances. She let out a muffled groan, and the taste of the scarf had overloaded her senses as the strap-on filled her asshole, replacing the vacancy that the opera songstress had felt, even though it should have been a brief moment, what felt like forever. Rising from her spot, Edelgard gave the queen a loving kiss and making it noisy enough that Dorothea wouldn't be able to ignore their relationship.

She was wet enough that she could feel that her precum was pooling already on the floor - though honestly, she might have orgasmed and she might have not even had known it. Another spank at her ass gave Dorothea a shaking sensation. "Why, Edelgard, it seems that our nightingale enjoys being complimented. Look at her... she's already cummed for us." The simpering tone was enough to make the thrusts increase, and she almost let out a loud cry, though Edelgard, with all her strength, had lifted her up to have Dorothea stand up straight, with skin on skin slapping her pelvis was meeting Byleth's, and they were directly in front of the railing. It was the type of opera seating that was meant to be private, and the curtains would be drawn at any time if so chosen. Considering the situation, there was no way that would happen in a thousand years, not if someone spotted them from down there. Deft hands slid down the top of her dress and revealed her black lacy bra for the silver-haired emperor to peruse as she pleased. Goddess above, she wished that the tailor wasn't so strict on her wearing a bra for the performance. It was such a drag when it came to their rendezvous. With the fiddling of her bra, it was adorable to see even someone like Edelgard hiss at an inane article of clothing as if it spite her for its very existence. With no hesitation on her part, she was attempting to tug it off with all her might. She would have laughed, though she knew if she did, it would definitely lead to denial of her orgasms, and that was nothing that any of them want. 

"You alright, Edie?" Byleth purrs softly, as she was patting her head. "You having trouble removing her bra? Would you like her to do it for you? Our darling seems to be very eager for this as much as you~"

"I... I am perfectly capable of removing someone's bra, beloved. I have done the same thing to you time and time again, and this is no different!" Her indignant huffs punctuated each and every time she was attempting to remove the damn garment. Her fingers not even realizing that there was two types of bras, one that can be unhooked from the front and the other from the back. It seems that Edelgard was used to frontal hook bras instead of back hooked ones.

Dorothea was so tempted to say something, though Byleth immediately fucked that idea out of her head. It took an insane amount of self-restraint to not scream to the heavens, though she knew that she could at least be soft. "Fuck, fuck me... oh goddess above, this is what I craved." Her whispers hurried and hushed, came out like a mantra as if she was worshiping her beloved former professor, who was bringing her closer and closer to climax, which led Edelgard to give up on her bra temporarily and go to the prize down below, the very thing that was waiting for her. The last toy, being removed, had been replaced with an invasive and prying tongue. It made her sob quietly with pleasure. She wasn't allowed to sing as loud as she wanted per her lovers' instructions, though she took it as practice for much softer approaches when it came to her mannerisms, a subject that Manuela said was the goal of every songstress. Vocal control was a bitch to obtain, and if she could master even the softest of whispers, she would be able to get more jobs this way. 

Her orgasm came on quick. Her clitoris was always susceptible when it was sucked on, and it was no different when her beloved emperor did it. Many a song had been dedicated to her beauty and her strength, and now seeing it in full fruition was simply delightful. Edelgard gulped it down but held it in her mouth. With a very defiant smirk, she had practically torn off the scarf, tired of having her muffled and lusting to conquer. Their tongues practically sword-fighting for dominance, while Byleth took the initiative and was attempting to push into any spots that she could find, especially considering the fact that it was fresh off the orgasm. Dorothea clung desperately onto her lover, giving her everything that she was capable of doing at the time. She didn't want to give up this chance that she had finally obtained - the happiness that could be achieved if she put in just enough effort to make them recognize her feelings were true. Once their kiss was separated, saliva connected their tongues. Both of them red in the face as finally Byleth decided to finish removing her bra and toss it off to goddess knows where.

Edelgard's eyes sparkled at the sight of her breasts. "My, my. It seems that your nipples need attention too, dear nightingale. Shall our birdie sing her aria...?" Without delay, a whine emitted from Dorothea as teeth grazed her sensitive nubs and made them perk up. Her euphoria practically took her along for the ride, and with any hope, it would let this go on forever without any interruption, at least that was the hope. 

"Won't you fly away with us, sweet nightingale?" Byleth's words crept in her ear, as her deft fingers were squeezing at her sides, encouraging Edelgard's hands to finger her. "Come, come and orgasm... you're so close... come on. And afterward, we'll go home and we'll never have to be apart ever again. Won't that be nice?"

At this, her mind blanked out as her orgasm was large enough that it nearly knocked her out. Dorothea relaxed into their embrace, with quiet words of reassurance barely registering in her brain, and seeing the sight of Edelgard cleaning her hands of the cum that had been acquired made her very being shaken with ecstasy. Though what surprised her was that Byleth moved from her ass to her pussy. She groaned as her mind was firing off neurons, praising the greatness that was Byleth. She knew... she knew that just two orgasms wouldn't do. They need to have at least three to get off to. She could hear shouts below, though garbled, that they were searching for her. Desperately so. Turning the place apart, and hoping to find their lead songstress for just a run-through of the show. It wasn't like she hadn't memorized it before. She wished that they weren't wringing her out so fast, though. Byleth and Edelgard loved doing that, to make her melt at her knees and then take her back to their carriage and continue from there. Her mind was completely gone. All she could think about was being their nightingale, to sing tune after tune forever for her beloved partners. Her womb practically flooded with cum and drooling onto the toy. 

Being peppered with kisses, Edelgard smiles. "You're such a good girl, you know that, Dorothea? Who cares if you cum a little fast... that just makes it all the more fun." She had gathered the toys and gently insert back inside, with the emperor filling her ass with one toy, and Byleth removing the strap-on and filling it with the other toy. Practically the two women took care of dressing her up like she was a beautiful doll. They hadn't meant to make a mess of the place, though considering that they were royalty and probably could literally pay to do whatever they pleased, they could certainly do carpet cleaning - as the thick, pliable cum-soaked carpet showed. Byleth lifted up the worn-out songstress in her arms with ease, while a much thicker, warmer shawl covered her, courtesy of the emperor herself. There would be consequences, of course, though it wasn't Dorothea's fault. Oh no, it would never be her fault entirely for something that the rulers came up within a spur of a heated moment. Unlocking the door with ease, the trio walked out, their lust sated.

Each step brought them closer to the carriage, and closer to yet another encounter that they had planned. After all, Byleth and Edelgard always wished to have their beloved Dorothea be more vocal, and sure, it was thrilling to nearly be caught. Though if the pair had it their way, there would be no way in hell that would have happened. Sexual tension always brought out a sense of urgency and wanting to have a lover in any way that they wanted, without interruptions.

A cat-like grin came onto Byleth's face, the first out of many times she has shown emotion in public. To any onlookers, it was the rarest of treats. "Well, Edelgard. Looks like we'll have to prepare another wedding band, won't we? What shall we custom-tailor to for Thea?" Soft murmurs came from her lips. "Perhaps rubies and diamonds? Maybe an engraving or two...?"

"You always come up with the most extravagant ideas, my dear Byleth. Are you sure that we haven't switched places?" Edelgard teases, as she waves over to Hubert, who had been at the carriage, waiting for them and opening the door for their convenience, and seeing that Ferdinand was inside, with all sorts of hickeys around his neck. It wasn't a surprise to what they were up to while the royal trio were out. There would be a lecture over that later, though for now, all they focused on was letting Dorothea have her rest before going yet another round once they arrived at home.


End file.
